Waluigi of the Titans
by Tank-The Shredder-Evans
Summary: A dark and powerful villain has unleashed an army of mutants. Waluigi must save his Island and the world from the creatures. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.**

 **The Fury Awakens**

* * *

Everyone are relaxing in the outskirts of Waluigi Island, Waluigi heard a explosion he checks it out as the lanky man gets closer the turquoise crystal started to glow "Oh okay think they bet not it had dark energy." Waluigi said. Kritter, Donkey Kong and Yoshi were standing there But as he about to make contact with the shard his hands placed on the stone when turquoise crystal scars suddenly reveal on his hands "What just happened?" Suddenly the tall lanky man noticed that a mysterious mutant creature came stare at the purple man "Some lizard. Ha I'll handle this." The creature roars just as he starts to punch the mutant the turquoises glow on his arms he was in awe "What the?" Waluigi noticed that these crystals glowed. In Crocodile Isle, The Kremlings were hatches a scheme King K. Rool was about to take over world domination their plan was fouled by mysterious mutants they knew that they got trouble "Kremling Pack attack." The Kremling Carrier was on board by strange creatures "That's my airship! Hand it over." "Mutants attack." Krusha runs toward the ship the cage lands on the Kremling.

Krusha punches on the bars on a cage "That creature stole our Kremling Carrier we'll get that hands on that freak." Krusha said. The blue Kremling tries to punch the bars too strong. "Krusha what are you doing here in that cage." As he lift the gate opened. "Thanks Waluigi K. Rool has taken by a mysterious creature." The tall lanky man and the blue Kremling were awestruck as a mutant stomps by. Krusha look at the binoculars "Now that these guys are up to. It seems like a creature that is powerful is going to absorb all of the mojo with chaos." "We can't let them get that turquoise let's move it Wally." They saw a mutant as it came closer to them "Oh No you ain't not on my watch!" Krusha watched as the lanky man battled the creature a small radio controlled machine holds mutant syninge as it sticks into Waluigi's chest the purple man screamed once the syninge is fully injected as he makes contact with the beast "Let that guy go or you'll regreat it!" Krusha yelled.

The mutant known as the Space Lizard looked at him as Krusha pulled the syninge out of his chest "Whoa first of all what you doing here." Krunch said as he pushes the log. The Kremlings noticed that they saw Waluigi shaken as the serum went throughout his body "That syninge was a mix of turquoise and some type of mojo." "What! Are you serious?" Krusha yelled. "No way." Their eyes are widened "Waluigi that serum caused you to contact every mutant." The lanky man decides he and the Kremlings started an adventure.

Meanwhile King Kremling is held captive by the dark titan "You're the one who that controlled the mecha thing injected the serum into Wally's body." Kremling said. "King Kremling shut it my minions will take over the Island and the world itself." The creature said. "You What! My Kremlings will tear you apart." The Kremling King snawled. Krusha, Krunch and Waluigi travel towards the temple they were in the jungle the three encounter a spike "Oh it's really on again horn head." Waluigi said. The creature roared as it charged onto the tall lanky man attacked and contacted the beast "Whoa easy there." Once the spike calmed down they hurried on they reached the ancient temple as he and Krusha walks into the temple "Are you sure that ride on that?" Krunch said. The spike roars as it stays behind.

Inside Krusha and Waluigi were walking into the temple not long he looked up "Something tells me that we're not-" He got cut off by someone or something " _What the?_ " He thought. The lanky man didn't know that he was telepathy. " _Krusha we get to get out of here. These Titans are going to be here any minute now._ " "I'm out! Hey-" " _This isn't i had in my mind. King Koopa I knew it this all of your fouled plans! King Koopa what are you up to this time?_ " The creature catnaps the purple clad plumber knocking him out he finds himself in the other creatures " _Oh No._ " Waluigi was awestruck he never seen these creatures in size as they eyeing him all of them were spoken in an ancient language the lanky man had to back away the turquoise glows as the voice spoke "You used the magic on the turquoise crystal you formed a contract. Now you have to get to work." Waluigi looked around it was pitch black.

King Bowser Koopa was sitting in his Castle as Kamek rushes in hearded that the strange titans were heading towards the Koopa King's Castle, Bowser stomped in as one of the creatures "Who are you?" Bowser asked. The Koopa King couldn't understand what the creature had spoken.

Waluigi wakes up in the middle of the jungle "Krusha! Where's Krunch." The Kremling imneadly ran fast as he can "Never mind about me." As the three went walking deeper into the jungle "Well, well, well if isn't my enemy." said no other than Bowser. " _King Koopa._ " He thought. The tall lanky man walked on he was shocked that he was about to walk he finds a creature sword on the ground he carries it on his side. He makes his way toward the mojo temple he discovers that the creatures are stealing mojo "So this is where the stuff came from." "You're right Waluigi." The creature said. "What are you going to use all of the mojo for?" "I'm going to use to create an army of mutants."

His Island was strangely transformed into powerful and somewhat creatures he then continued exploring after learning new moves from sword fighting to hand to hand combat Waluigi is ready for a new adventure "Here I come Titans!" Waluigi roared as he runs towards the deeper jungles. In the shadows a dark and powerful titan watches him "You will learn Waluigi."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Light Particles**

* * *

Waluigi was walking in the jungles in his Island he already know that the creatures now taken over he was treking through the deeper jungles the tall purple man climbs onto the wall as he got to the top he encounters several goars using his combat skills he hijacks one of the goars " _Charge!_ " " _Get him._ " Said one of the snipes as they started attacking the purple man. As he battles the other titans Waluigi finds mojo as collects it he is given abilities.

The goar walks the tall purple man back on the ground once he defeats the creature he sets on foot towards the jungle. Waluigi enters the mojo room he sees seven bombs in every corner of the room grabbing the snipe he destroys the bombs and the creature collecting more mojo the tall purple man finds them in boxes " _That's the last of them._ " Exiting the room taking back to the jungle where he continued the exploration.

Waluigi finds a cavern uphill as he enters it what danger sets upon him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for that this chapter is a bit short.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Disturbing Discovery**

* * *

Waluigi continued the exploration of the jungles of his Island he approaches the large cubes were sliding in and out the skinny guy dashed he slid on a cliff " _Whoa better be careful._ " He slowly walks the edges he grabs a snipe he sees a giant mojo ball he shakes his head he walks on the skinny guy then contracts a spike rampaging other pesky mutants the purple man wipes out the creature seeing that a underground cave is up ahead he dives in the lagoon as he swims although its not deep he pulled himself out of the mojo lagoon Waluigi went into the blue cloud.

Waluigi enters another one of the mojo rooms he decides to grab the goar " _Another one of these a things?_ " He destroys the creatures one by one _"Give it up Wally You can't win."_ said one of the mutants. " _Not a chance!"_ He had to battle the rest of the enemies wrecking the boxes knocking out the goar collecting the mojo he walked around the room found several boxes inside of them contains mojo he thought feeling he knocked out. _"Hello Waluigi." The creature said. "It's another one of King Koopa's tricks?" "NO." "Then what is your a secret plan!?" "I'll tell you all right if you come to the turquoise temple Wally." The creature said laughing evilly._ Later, Waluigi woke up he was up on his feet he makes his way out of the cloud.

Waluigi was back in the underground cavern he makes his way throughout the jungle he punches the plant as he walks out of the jungle he sees several cliffs below he jumped one by one of the plates collecting mojo he saw a snipe he punches the enemies the creature he previously caught then contacts the spike destroying it more mojo is in his hands where he got the center human-like creatures started charging towards the lanky man he punches each and everyone of them he had to contact the spike but he gets hit by one the snipe's blasts the purple man grabs one of the snipes and eliminates the spike as the battle rages on he wipes out the mutants as he collects mojo the temple however is not far from there.

As he gets closer several creatures standing in the circle " _Back for more eh._ " Waluigi thought. " _This shall be easy._ " He punches them like did before however he caught something in his eye that spikes were roaming he attacks and grabs one of them as he destroys them several more titans came and he had to grab a spike punching the others contacting the goar to finish them off he breaks the wall stone he discovers the creatures are stealing the mojo " _They taking the spheres and turquoise crystals whatever they're making something that destroy the world. I've got to hurry and fast!_ " Waluigi rushes towards the path he finally makes his way he walked in front of the temple he looked up " _So this must be the temple that the creature is talking about. Well i got to get the bottom of a this._ " The tall purple man walked slowly inside the temple of crystals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark of the Turquoise**

* * *

Waluigi enters the temple of crystals he sees vines " _If Donkey Kong can swing these vines i a can as well._ " He thought. The lanky man runs towards one of the vines and started swinging each one of them when he got to the circle he sees stairs one of them comes up the left of the he takes the left he saw human-like creatures ready to fight it off the tall purple man yells as he punched them he activates the button he sees red flashing targets appear as a snipe stands there he contacts the snipe firing the targets when a tongue like appears from the mouth he exits the first of the temple and enters the second one but before he look around he spots the blue gas cloud he enter through the cloud.

Waluigi enters another mojo room this time he had to find three freecontact shards but he has to watch out for incoming enemies along the way he runs toward the center he sees two spikes he grabs one of them and fights the human-like creatures he got one of the shards they are two left to go he punches the spike collects mojo grabbing the other one he breaks the boxes mojo and another shard now he has two the last box has broken grabbing the shard by his hand and knocking out the titan the tall purple man he exits the room.

He was in the second base of the crystal temple he saw human-like creatures on the sliding dome " _This looks too easy._ " He punches them one by one as he collects mojo the door opened sliding down breaking boxes more mojo he swings vines he slides again exiting the second and the last base Waluigi sees the rest of the mojo sucking in he give these minions a punch he ran down the stairs he encounters a Tyrant "You have made through the temple. Waluigi you walked right into my trap." He said. "What are you guys are up to." "I'll have you and the mojo." The skinny guy growls in anger "I'll use the stolen mojo to create an entire army of creatures. I'll smash Waluigi Island and the world I called the Hybridnator." "Tyrant deal with Waluigi I send the mojo back to the base." "Now Yuktopus attack and destroy the lanky man."

The yuktopus stomps toward the skinny guy " _Not unless you get us first._ " The spike said. " _You again spike._ " He punches and grabs the spike " _Lets see you like this!_ " The yuktopus shouted as he uses sound wave. " _I a can't move oh no._ " Waluigi saw the goar attacking him " _Oh No you don't!_ " He then contacts the goar and the spike is out " _Now to get yuktopus._ " As he gets closer to the creature he shots mojo blast at the goar roars " _Slice him while hes distracted!_ " The goar kicks the creature " _What The? My brain is washed!_ " Snarling in anger the yuktopus beats the creatures Waluigi collects mojo he contacts the goar to finish him off collecting more mojo. "He has beaten the Yuktopus. Yukus has gotten the mojo you'll never find it time. Next time you see me Waluigi I'll control a hybrid." He laughs evilly. "I'll see him and his crew and i'll tear them down for good." He looks the yuktopus staring him in the eye.

At the hybrid base "How dare you to destroy Waluigi. The skinny guy is still alive. Tyrant i'm going to replace you." Yukus said. "What replace me ha!" Tyrant said. "Allow me to announce your replacement, Wario!" The fat plumber walked in "Take them out boys!" Wario called. "You can't do this." "Oh yes i can its time for the mastermind to victory get everyone work on the hybridnator make the creature army before Waluigi's Island smashed!"


End file.
